Boredom
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: Still trying to decide the genre and title. A typical boring day on the Great Fox without Fox or Krystal, until the horrible emergency happens. COMPANY (Gasp)(Current love triangle BillXKattXFalco may change. Rating will also change)


NOTE-What am I DOING? Me...write Starfox? I mean other than like basic information I don't have too much of an idea of everyones background!So if I get anything wrong...please alert me, and let me know where I can find out all character information. Please excuse any out of character characters. Thank you. Oh by the way I'm goin with post SFA for now.

* * *

Falco Lombardi strolled into the hangar idly. Ever since the aparoids had been defeated, and Fox and Krystal had run off to Sauria for awhile, things aboard the Great Fox were dull indeed. He was looking for a conversation with Slippy, which he wasn't usually too succesful at. "Slip, what are you up to?" Slippy looked up from his work, pushing back his cap. "Well I'm currently tweaking the G-diffuser system to make the arwings work at a higher velocity in atmospheric conditions, meaning upredictable meteorlogic activity, temperature malfunction, and or ionic interference with our radar system and communications, but I'm not sure if it absolutely needs it. What do you think?"

Falco blinked slightly before replying "Yes. Now Slip, I can see your busy so I wo-"

"I'm not busy at all, ...and you didn't even answer my question."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, GEEZ!"

"Uhhh Falco, Falco? Huh where'd he go?"

Falco hurried out of the hangar, hiding right beside the doorway, sighing in relief. _What was I **THINKING**. Never again._ Sighing slightly, Falco headed towards the bridge. _Maybe I can get a coherent conversation from Peppy._

Peppy Hare was currently studying energy readings from a dull lifeless asteroid. "Peppy, so uhhh..." Thinking back to his last mistake of asking Slippy what he was up to, Falco decided to start a different topic. "Hows the weather been?"

"What weather?"

" Umm, yeah that was stupid."

"Well I have a story about that, yah see, when I was just a small hare, I found blah blah blah, and then, yaddah yaddah yaddah."

Falco could see this was becoming distrous, so he once more rushed out, calling over his shoulder "Yeah well great story old hare, maybe later!"

* * *

Retreating to his room, Falco flopped down on his bed, grabbing the remote, deciding to test the Great Fox's cable. Calling out the channel names as flipped past them, Falco began to become frustrated. "The Lint channel, LK channel (Little Kids), Your Mom station, Dustball center...eh, nothin on." Heading towards the hangar once more, Falco headed towards his last resort.

"Hey Slip, you done with mine?"

"Yeah why?"

"Takin it out for a spin, alright?"

"Err sure, it's freshly fueled."

Falco hopped in the seat of his trusty arwing, his feathered fingers flipping the the switches, the panel infront of him beginning to glow to life. Hovering to the airlock, Falco went through the necessary procedures with ROB.

"Identify"

"Falco Lombardi, you bucket of bolts."

"Proceed." Rang out ROB's metallic voice, the inner gate clacking shut, the outer one creaking open. Falco punched the thruster, launching himself from the docking bay, his G-diffuser system compensating from the artificial gravity from the Great Fox, to fit the Weightlessness of space. Pushing his arwing suddenly into a boost, Falco failed to notice the notice upon his small alert screen. "WARNING, entering limited speed zone. RESTRICTED BOOSTS! Fines will pend." Suddenly a loud alert sounded, along with a notice printing out.

_**Department of space safety**_

_This is a citation from the CDSS (Cornerian Department of Space Safety) for boosting in a none boosting zone. Fine must be paid in one month. Have a nice day, thankyou. _

Falco looked at the ticket blankly, before promptly sitting it aside, preparing to burn it in the Great Foc's engines. Turning sharply around, Falco flew leisurely back to the Great Fox, when suddenly a green warning laser shot lanced from behind him, as a familiar voice sounded within the cockpit...

* * *

_Over on Sauria_

"Fox, extreme trouble, get up here on the double!"

Fox sighed forcefully. Krystal and him had just gotten away from the dinosaurs, and were about to "relax".

"Fox what is it?" asked Krystal

"Falco is saying theres some kind of emergency."

"Well see what it is!"

"but-"

"SEE WHAT IT IS!"

Fox flipped open the communicater, looking comically dismayed into it, before hissing, "What is it bird?"

"An emergency!"

"What **_kind_** of emergency"

'The worst kind! ...company!"

"Like enemies?"

"No like your friend Bill and Katt! Not to mention two units of fighters!"

Fox looked back and forth discreetly, glancing back at Krystal. "You're on your own, I'm not getting in the middle of this." Fox whispered, before raising his voice where his wife could hear "GOOD good, glad you can handle it! Over and out Lombardi!" Fox promptly said. Krystal wandered over inquiringly, "What happened Fox?" Fox cleared his throat thinking, before suddenly blurting out, "Slippy has err, umm, a cold! Thats it, really sick, but Falco can handle it, said he's gonna get ROB and Peppy to help, now where were we?"

"Right about he-"

* * *

_Back on the non R or X rated Great Fox_

Katt strolled into the bridge of the Great Fox, her arm linked with Bill's, casting secretive glances towards Falco. She hadn't seen him since before the attack of the planet Sauria, and that had only been when she had gone to Zoness once more, to see Falco all but destroy the sea base. She really felt sorry for Bill Grey, but despite how much she lied to everyone, including herself, she was only using him. It had been popular gossip in the Bulldog and Husky units about commander Bill Grey, and the merc Katt Monroe.

Looking around dismayed, the canine looked around, discarding his so called 'flashy' shades. "Where's my old academy friend, Fox?" Bill asked. Falco tried not to glance at Katt, as she slinked fluidly off. "You should know after their wedding about a month ago, they finally got a chance to go on the honeymoon. If you'll excuse me, I don't know about you, but I'm kinda hungry, I also have a ticket to burn, with extreme prejudice, if you would excuse me." Falco replied, leaving Slippy, Peppy, and ROB to deal with the Husky and Bulldog units, along with Katt and Bill.

A scattering of the Bulldog and Huskies made their way to the dining hall, which was luckily large enough to account for many people, incase a larger force was ever needed. The pilots kept a slight distance from Falco, knowing his reputation as a pilot himself, highly skilled and hotheaded. Other than a few rookies, all remembered the encounter at the Katina base, where a few got in the way of the hotheaded falcon, and been shot down on accident. Falco ate quietly, trying to ignore the whispers and pointing at him. Finally, he got up, and sat down right in the middle of them, bringing his food with them, instantly quieting everyone.

_Two Hours Later_

"So thats when the lizard said 'You know, you shall taste fine bird', so I gave him a good taste! A good taste of a nice hot laser fire!" Falco recounted, setting the the whole table roaring. An old experienced bulldog stuck up the conversation of Katt suddenly. "Hey Falco I heard you know that girl with the commander!" Falco hesitated slightly before replying 'Yeah, we've met." A younger, bolder husky suddenly piped up, "I heard there was somethin between you two!" Falco let out a a hearty fake laugh, "Where'd you hear that?" The husky sat down, slightly humiliated, as Falco continued, "Of course not, we just went to the academy together thats all! Well I'm goin to get some more of this, good stuff! The ships cooking device usually isn't this good, so don't get used to it."

After Falco finished eating, he retreated back into his room. He hadn't heard about Katt and Bill, and he hated to admit it, but he really DID have a thing for Katt. He was close to admitting it to her, back when they met on Zoness for the second time, but he couldn't bring himself to. Back in the academy, when he first met her, they were just friends, oblivous to her coming on to him. Looking back on it, they were extremely obvious. They were pretty good friends, more than just friends it seemed. Now that she was with someone, he felt even stronger about her. The only thing was, what was he going to do about it?

_The next day_

An alarm sounded, waking all within the Great Fox. Err well not ALL. For some reason, it is well known that the Husky and Bulldog unit are the heaviest sleepers this side of sector Z. Warriors they might be, but alert sleepers they're not. Peppy, Falco, Katt, and Slippy gathered on the bridge, as Bill and his soldiers continued to sleep. Peppy took a quick look at the reading, before giving the analysis, "It seems that a far off system is being attacked by Andross's remaining force! It was depleted to only a few groups of fighters that barely escaped, but their ranks have been bolstered, and an unknown leader seems to have taken control, and escaped our teams reach! We have to go after them, unfortunately we won't reach in time to stop the invasion at the first planet. Our warp drive is in repair, and only Falco's arwing can get there in time. Slippy only suceeded on upgrading his arwing and ruining all of the others." Peppy explained, giving Slippy a slightly evil look. "Falco this may be a solo mission!" Peppy began, until Katt suddenly saw her chance. "I can go! My ship was always equipped with better warp drive and better engines. I can go!" Falco was about to protest, until Peppy replied, "Good thinking Monroe! Everyone needs backup, so get to it!"

* * *

Eh not to bad I guess. Of course what do I know? I love adding a little humor to things. Expect a major plot twist next chapter. 


End file.
